weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens V Predator Requiem
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem; ---- U.S 13th Nov 2007 Europe 7th Nov 2007 Australia 6th Dec 2007 Differences from film ---- Different ending to the film. The game does not feature the Predalien. Elite Predator instead of Wolf (has a Stalker mask). Elite Predator arrives in a Drop Pod. Buddy carries a pump action Shotgun. Sam doesn't appear (as Buddy's son). Game modes You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Skirmish. Plot ---- Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem is a video game exclusively for the PlayStation Portable, developed by Rebellion Developments and published by Sierra Entertainment in November 2007 in North America and Europe, and December 2007 in Australia. It is an entry in the Alien vs. Predator franchise, an amalgamation of the Alien and Predator franchises. Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem is a tie-in to the film of the same title which was released shortly after the game. The game's plot is loosely based on the film's and players take the role of the film's primary Predator. After the events of the first film in the franchise, the Predator has been charged by his society to hunt down and destroy any trace of Alien activity taking place in a small American town, to avoid detection by humanity. The game takes place in several areas in and around 'Gunnison', Colorado. Gameplay ---- Aliens have begun terrorizing the local populace, and the Predator's mission is to destroy the Aliens and remove any trace of their activity. In addition to destroying Aliens, a Predator must eradicate other traces of their presence, including facehugger husks and any part of the spacecrafts. Aliens, husks, humans, and other potential targets are all represented by icons on a heads-up display, a Predator can "lock on" to opponents using a first-person view to target them with his ranged weapons. A system of "honor points" are awarded to players for actions considered honorable for Predators. For instance, "tagging" an enemy in first-person mode before killing it adds points, while killing humans reduces points. Honor points are used at the end of each mission to upgrade a Predator's weapons and equipment. Single Player Maps ---- Predator [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Arrival;']] ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|''route 1 Underground]] ---- The crash Site. Upper Sewers. Deep Sewers. Suburbs. ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|route 2 Industrial]] ---- Forest. The High School. Power Station Exterior. The Power Station. ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|route 3 Suburban]] ---- Cemetery. Back Streets. Store. Main Street. ---- Hospital Exterior. Hospital Interior. Multiplayer Maps ---- Wireless two player combat arena; Skirmish, Co-operative. Game modes ---- Multiplayer, Skirmish, Co-operative. Walkthrough Predators ---- [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Arrival;]] Demolish a wall through to the next area. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'''The crash Site;]] Set the destruct on the crashed predator ship. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Upper Sewers;']] Make your way through the sewers. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Deep Sewers;']] Make your way through the sewers to the Suburbs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Suburbs;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Forest;']] Prevent aliens from entering the town. Dispose of crashed predator ship wreckage and aliens. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'The High School;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Power Station Exterior;']] Make your way into The Power Station. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'The Power Station;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Cemetery;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Back Streets;']] Dispose of crashed predator ship wreckage and aliens. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Store;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs and soldiers, destroy crane. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Main Street;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Hospital Exterior;']] Eliminate the xenomorphs and the alien queen, destroy hospital. [[Aliens v Predator: Requiem_Gallery|'Hospital Interior;']] Stronger, deadlier and better protected serpents are loose, they must be found and destroyed, escape. Weapons ---- Energy Pistol, Shoulder Cannon, Dual Shoulder Cannons, Shuriken, Spear, Hand Gun, Disc and Wrist Blades. Equipment ---- Medi Comp, Vision Modes- Thermal, Tech and Alien, Zoom, Wrist Communicator and Cloaking. Aliens ---- Alien Queen, Aliens and Face Huggers. Vehicles ---- Predator's Drop Pod Predator Spacecraft Publishers ---- Sierra Entertainment Inc. (formerly Sierra On-Line) was an American video-game developer and publisher founded in 1979 as On-Line Systems by Ken and Roberta Williams. Based in Fresno, California, the company was last owned by Activision, a subsidiary of Activision Blizzard. Sierra is best known today for its multiple lines of seminal graphic adventure games started in the 1980s, many of which proved influential in the history of video games. The Sierra label was absorbed by its parent company. Some franchises that were published by Sierra will be published by Activision, which also announced in 2008 that it may sell the Sierra brand. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- Predators Honor points gained. Honor points lost. Honor points total. Time taken. Face hugger husks dissolved. Upgraded weapons. Rank ---- Reception ---- The game received negative reviews from critics. It was described as another entry in a long line of poorly-developed movie tie-ins. Reviewers enjoyed the opportunity to play as a Predator, but complained that the game was too easy and not rewarding, particularly the simple artificial intelligence of enemies. The game's visuals and audio were considered poor. Rating: 5.5/10 - IGN Nov 13, 2007. Rating: 5/10 - GameSpot - 7 Dec 2007. Rating: 49% - Metacritic Nov 13, 2007. Rating: 5.4/10 - IMDb 2007. References Citations Aliens v Predator Requiem (video game) Aliens v Predator Requiem (film) Aliens v Predator Requiem Footnotes category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (games) Category:Video games